villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Swackhammer
Mr. Swackhammer is the main antagonist of the 1996 Warner Bros. hybrid film Space Jam. He is the evil alien owner of the intergalactic amusement park by the name of Moron Mountain, who seeks to enslave and bring the Looney Tunes cast to his park in order to attract more customers. He was voiced by , who also played the Penguin in Batman Returns, and Mr. Harry Wormwood in Matilda. Biography Although he is the main antagonist, his role in the film is small. Mr. Swackhammer is the evil alien owner of Moron Mountain who realizes that no one is returning to Moron Mountain and that his business is failing. He decides to send the Nerdlucks to capture the Looney Tunes in order to perform their comedic acts in his amusement park, hoping that it could bring back customers as his newest attractions and save his business from foreclosure. This results in a basketball game and Mr. Swackhammer later comes to the planet Earth to watch the Monstars and the Looney Tunes play basketball as the Monstars coach. Michael Jordan makes a deal with him that if the Monstars win, Mr. Swackhammer would spare the Looney Tunes in exchange for his own freedom as his newest attraction in Moron Mountain. He readily accepts it, so he thinks of the conceivable possibilities of Jordan as his newest attraction, playing basketball with his customers while chained up meaning he would always lose no matter what he did. However, the Monstars lost to the Looney Tunes, resulting in Mr. Swackhammer being furious and berating the Monstars for failing. The Monstars told Michael Jordan that they were afraid of Mr. Swackhammer because he was bigger than them, but when they realize their current forms are far bigger and more powerful than he is, the Monstars turn on Mr. Swackhammer and strap him to a rocket sending him straight to the moon and possibly back to Moron Mountain. Personality Mr. Swackhammer is known for being extremely short-tempered, argumentative, sarcastic and overall evil in nature. He is a greedy and manipulative businessman who seeks to enslave the Looney Tunes as his new workers of Moron Mountain. He is very vituperative, opprobrious, abusive and nasty towards the Nerdlucks. One of his most contemptible and outrageous plans is when he makes the Monstars win the basketball game by any means necessary. Appearance Mr. Swackhammer is a short, obese green alien dog with blue spots, purple lips, yellow eyes with lavender irises, pointy ears, a pink shirt, blue sandals, a magenta suit, and a red rose on his suit. Quotes Gallery Mr. Swackhammer.png Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-6650.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer's Evil Grin. Spacejam2 758 426 81 s.jpg Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-7269.jpg Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-7328.jpg Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.jpg Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-6625.jpg Swackhammer defeat.jpeg|Mr. Swackhammer's defeat. Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist, the Nerdlucks/Monstars appeared more than Swackhammer did even though Swackhammer is the Nerdlucks/Monstars' boss. Navigation Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Businessmen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Misanthropes Category:Slaver Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Betrayed Category:Gaolers Category:Gangsters Category:Addicts Category:Outcast Category:Leader Category:Polluters Category:Arena Masters Category:Envious Category:Incompetent Category:Sophisticated Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Faux Affably Evil